Families Are Forever
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: What happens when Starscream is carrying and the baby's daddy isn't there? but then suddenly comes home? mpreg Megascream Megatron/Starscream T just to be safe. i don't own Transformers. thats my disclamer AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ! Bayverse fyi ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When life gives you a lemon**

"Will you stay this time?" Starscream's voice crackled over their link.

"Don't be ridiculous Starscream I'm not going anywhere," he hissed as they flew alongside each other over the desert landscape.

Starscream slowed down; falling back and transforming into his sentient form. He stood watching as his leader and mate stopped and did the same walking towards him. He towered over the flier; casting him into shadow. "What are you so worried about?" he huffed.

"Prime has had a long time to prepare for this; he and that human filth along with that bug probably have laid some sort of trap."

"That's not what you seemed to be worried about moments ago."

"Because it isn't important anymore." He hissed as his jet engines clicked online letting him hover. "Getting the Cube is important and I suggest we get a move on if you want Primes head on a silver platter." He transformed and began to fly off but Megatron narrowed his eyes and grabbed ahold of his wing violently pulling him back down. Starscream cried out as his body slammed into a massive rock.

"It's not important when it comes to us? Really Starscream I thought you cared more!" he growled harnessing much of his temper. "You will tell me." He gripped the flier's neck squeezing the energon lines that rested below the surface of his armor.

"Th-the bond! It's our b-bond!" he wheezed grabbing at the claws that pinched his lines. It was a half-lie but Megatron couldn't tell the difference.

Megatron's optics widened and he let the squirming bot go. "Oh… It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Not that long," he whispered. It was true in Cybertronian years it had really only been what the time span felt for humans only 60 years. Key word felt. In reality it had been almost triple that. His claws rested on his flat abdomen.

"Then how about we rekindle our bond?" he whispered.

He was pregnant, it was very clear now. Hook had made that clear, in the presence of The Fallen no less.

Now instead of being the Decepticon Air Commander, as well as being by Megatron's side as Second in Command, he was resorted to being a pitiful "nanny." He scowled as he checked the sparklings temperatures.

_It was Megatron's fault!_ He thought to himself. _Of course you chose to re-bond with him!_ Another voice argued back.

_But he decided he wanted to 'play' in celebration of his return! _His internal voices bickered.

_You submitted and you, being a scientist, knew the consequences!_

_But I thought he would be here to raise the sparkling if anything happened! _The second internal voice whined.

He outwardly growled and the other "nanny," who he forgot was there, flinched and ran off.

"Great! Now I am stuck _alone_ in this Primus forsaken job!" he hissed.

"Oh is Screamer complaining?" Thundercracker gasped sarcastically. Starscream glared but stayed silent, finishing up his task. "Stress is bad for the sparkling I hope you know. Why did you scare what's-his-name? He is in the hall and I think he pissed himself or however the humans call it. What _is _his name?"

"Don't know. Don't care." He simply stated writing something down in Cybertronian then flipping to the next page.

"your boring. Anyways The Fall- ," Thundercracker was cut off with a scream from his brother.

"Argh! Its pushing!" he hissed. "Get Hook the slag in here!"

"Wh-why? Are you okay?" Thundercracker was met with a glare and two null rays pointed in his face. "Okay going!"

"I wish Megatron was here." Starscream whimpered as his boisterous brother ran down the corridor calling for Hook on his intercom.

The sharp pain receded and he blacked out.

**oOo**

"Starscream you're alive!" T.C. said amazed. "You were passed out when I got back!"

"Starscream, you had what we call 'false labor'," Hook said scratching something down and adjusting the machines next to the former Air Commander.

"Which means?" he rasped. Hook looked at him seriously.

"You're nearing the end of your carrying session. Your sparkling could come at anytime maybe within a day or two. You best tell The Fallen."

"He probably already knows." Starscream whispered in Cybertronian. Hook whacked his head.

"Don't talk about our leader like that."

"Megatron is still _my_ leader. I don't know about you." Starscream hissed at the two.

Thundercracker gave him an approving nod. Hook was solemn even though he wanted to cheer at the statement; but he figured the second in command could already tell.

"But please tell The Fallen or it will be my aft on the line." Hook began to walk away and as T.C. was helping Starscream up he paused near the door. "In the meantime I will follow you around."

"Why?" He whined like a youngling. Thundercracker stifled a laugh at his brother and Hook rolled his optics.

"Because I am the doctor and I said so! That's why!" Starscream grumbled to himself but got up, his swollen abdomen putting him off balance. He steadied himself to Thundercracker, with help from Hook. The resident 'doctor' left Scavenger (who was the only one, unfortunately, available at the moment) in charge of the infirmary.

The three walked in silence towards the huge "throne room" of the Nemesis. The previous second in command grew nervous and worried.

He looked down to where his sparkling was a feeling of content suddenly washed over him. He wrapped his arms possessively around his abdomen.

T.C. noticed and grabbed his brother's shoulder giving it a squeeze. Starscream looked at him with a look of bizarre feelings- sadness, worry, content, and something else. It looked like something was missing.

Hook stared at the two siblings. Thundercracker looked somewhat hurt and Starscream had a lost sort of felling about him. He sometimes wished his brothers would interact like actual siblings instead of animals. Okay; animals was a little over the top but they were a little wild.

They slowly reached the doors to the throne room. The sounds of their footsteps echoed heavily. The doors opened and Starscream gulped.

His spark pulsed quickly, the feeling of horror washed over him. He was more terrified now than he was when he confessed to Megatron.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Nervous Conversation and Hurling Beginnings**

"Master," the three addressed The Fallen, bowing down.

"Yes, you have something to tell me Starscream." The Fallen rasped motioning them to stand.

Starscream hesitated, "Master I-um will be, er, having my sparkling tomorrow, possibly."

Instead of the slap he was expecting, The Fallen roared with joy. "Another Decepticon to join our ranks!" the joyous rasp echoed in the hall.

Starscream Flinched. 'Don't let him take me!' someone whispered. He looked around The Fallen was staring at him oddly.

"I'm sorry, sir, what did you say?"

"What is the sparkling? Femme or Mech?"

"I-I don't-" Hook nudged his side and he looked over to him. The doctor handed him a data pad. "According to Hook it's a Mech and a flier."

"Excellent. Our army will be huge." Thundercracker inwardly laughed. Their numbers would only increase by 1 and it wouldn't be ready by the time they would need it.

The Fallen continued on his rant, sounding somewhat like Starscream when he used to go on his rants about power and Megatron. T.C. opened a link with Skywarp his brother.

Hook sighed knowing how this day was turning out to be. He looked to Thundercracker who was clearly talking to Skywarp, then his optics drifted to Starscream. The former Air Commander was sleeping!

The Fallen finished his rant with a "flourishing" finally. Hook nudged Starscream who groaned. Thundercracker closed the line and focused on their leader.

"Thank you sir, m-may I please leave I-I'm not feeling to good." Starscream pleaded as his optics looked lighter than normal. And not in a good way.

"Yes you may go, Hook stay by his side." The old mech demanded.

"Planning on it my lord." He bowed and guided Starscream out. Thundercracker bowed and followed suit.

**oOo**

Starscream purged his tanks in the bucket once again. He lay back down on the berth. The lights were dimmed but they felt like the intense light of the sun to him.

"Screamer, you holding up okay?" Hook asked looking at his charts once again.

"I hurled twice." He answered with a hiccup and a groan. He wanted desperately to rollover but all this misery would be pointless if his weight crushed the sparkling.

"Okay, how's the sparkling feel? Can you sense him?"

"Yes, it's still there. Do we _have _to keep doing these hourly checks? I'm tired!" he whined.

"The sparkling could come at any time. I want to be ready." He walked back into his small office.

Starscream tucked in his wings and rolled onto his side. He watched as Hook set the timer and left the room. His red optics filled with coolant but he reined it in with much force.

He didn't want this. He wanted to see Megatron's crooked smile. He wanted to be with his lover that currently resided at the bottom of the ocean. He wanted to be with his brothers. He wanted everything to go back to normal, before his bondmate was forced to leave Cybertron in search of a hopeless cause.

Now he just wanted to sleep.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Happiness and New Life**

Megatron's claw slowly traced his face, the other was wrapped around his waist. He nuzzled the silver gladiators' neck.

"I miss you," Starscream whispered through his tears.

They pressed their foreheads together. Megatron wiped away the tears spilling out of Starscream's eyes.

"It's unfair, why did you have to die?" he looked down.

He lifted Starscream's head up to meet his eyes.

He whispered. "Those filthy bugs need to be exterminated."

"Agreed but you can't pick and choose everything. Or else I would be there right now with you."

"You aren't even real you're just my CPU working overtime."

"What if this is really me?" The dream Megatron implored.

"If this is really you then I am The Fallen's beard."

"Wake up Starscream." He murmured wrapping the flier in his arms.

"No." he denied tracing the Decepticon insignia on "Megatron's" chest as he stroked his helm humming softly.

"Get up screamer." Megatron faded and was replaced by Hook. "I let you sleep 2 hours, get up!"

He growled and sat up. He felt something wet and looked to Hook. "Hook, I think I lubricated myself, again." He groaned standing up, but was pushed back down.

"It's not what you think it is."

"Oh my Primus. Please tell me its not-" Hook nodded and Starscream stopped. He was terrified. He was lost he didn't know what to do.

"It'll be a while but I need you to stay here. I'll call Thundercracker and Skywarp and my brothers. I also have to notify The Fallen. Lay back down I will be in and out. Tell me your pain level with every contraction." he turned from the seeker and opened a line with Thundercracker.

The mech groaned in pain as a wave of nausea made him empty his incredibly empty tanks.

"Primus, kill me!" he screamed to the heavens. He choked up and coolant spilled over. "I don't want this! I don't want it! Get it the frag outta me!"

"Starscream, sir it's going to take some time, maybe a few hours." Hook comforted as watched the former second in command break down. He felt a tug at his spark; the sight was horrific and depressing to watch.

Starscream mumbled something in Cybertronian and spat in the bucket. Thundercracker, followed closely by Skywarp, ran into the room. "What happened? We got a call from Hook."

"Oh, Primus Screamer! Are you okay?" Skywarp asked kneeling down by his brother.

"I wish I was but, I'm not even close." He hissed in his original tongue.

"AHHH!" he screeched living up to his name. The screech shook the walls.

"That cannot be good." Hook growled as he started barking orders to his brothers that just entered the medic bay.

**oOo**

"Push, come on push!" Hook yelled over Starscream's shrieks. Starscream smashed his brother's hands and growled.

"I am fucking pushing!" he said using the crude human term. "What in the pit does it fragging look like I am doing?" he roared. His brothers buckled down with the pain of their hands being smashed and sound receptors going haywire.

"Mixmaster get a few swathes ready and prep the sparkling berth. It's crowning." He made a face. "I will not lie Starscream," Starscream looked up his face seeming pained and worn out. "this will hurt like hell, as the humans say. When I say 'push,' push as hard as you can." Hook yelled at one of his brothers, who dashed over with some swathes.

"Push!" He yelled and with all the strength left in his Starscream pushed.

"GET IT OUT! GET IT THE FRAG OUT!" He roared and the sparkling slid out covered in energon and screaming like its mommy. Thundercracker watched in amazement that something so small caused so much pain and joy all at the same time.

Skywarp, being the somewhat meeker mech, just passed out with a horrible _thud_ sound. Good thing he was in the med bay.

Starscream's heavy breathing started to slow and calm. He was tired and weak.

Hook looked at the crying screaming sparkling he held gently in his hands, wiping off the excess energon. He widened his optics in shock. The sparkling looked just like its "mommy" in every way except its dental plates. He pulled gently on the lips of the little one. The teeth were sharp and vicious looking.

He let go of his lips and smiled. And luckily it was another mech; thank Primus for that, and he was quite the screamer too.

Hook handed the mechanical infant to his 'mom'. "It's a mech, congratulations."

The sparkling instantly quieted down and made a few clicks and chirps of curiosity. He was a beautiful glimmering silver, with narrow black wings. His eyes were a deep purple color that glowed with innocence yet to be turned red by the rewiring by the Decepticon doctors.

"Blackwing. That's what I'll call you. Blackwing." Blackwing cooed at his name. He clicked with a frustration before having a few tears gather at her eyes. "Shh, shh. What is it? You want food?"

He let out a coo in response. Hook handed him a bottle that was warm and filled with a special energon formula designed for sparklings. He turned and shooed everyone but the two brothers out of the room giving the small family privacy.

The clinic was filled with clicks, coos, and the occasional whisper of Starscream and his sparkling.

**TBC**


	4. Authors Note

I'm not dead yet! I'm really sorry for the delay I didn't mean to abandon it! I really didn't!

So now I'm back and I just read through all my drafts for this and decided an epic editing is in need/called for :) this should all be typed up in a matter of days and then I will repost :D please keep checking in and it will be up!

-besos :D


	5. Chapter 4

**(Based off the ending in the prequel book The Veiled Threat :D just FYI it helps if you read it but I doubt that matters I changed it a bit. If you have read it I changed the character from Barricade and yes the female scientist dies because I didn't like her, she annoyed me.) **

**Another Note; I am aware that Skywarp has the purple colors but Skywarp IS NOT PURPLE in this just like Starscream isn't red and blue and white… **

**Chapter 4 Rome**

Starscream held his young sparkling to his chassis stroking his head gently and rhythmically. Skywarp stood next to him. "Starscream the human has arrived."

"Watch Blackwing." He ordered transforming from his sentient form into his F-22 Raptor guise. He rolled forward into the next room where a man and a small amount of guards stood.

Instantly Starscream became the commanding power in the room and he didn't like it, or rather the men that stared and the feel about them. It made his carrier instincts file up to the surface and his null rays whirr protectively.

The man, Bruno Carrera, circled him looking over every detail of the tattooed jet. He stood in front of the nose of the craft with a slightly impressed look on his fleshy face. "You are much more gorgeous than they described." He said and the Raptor gave the equivalent of a scoff. "Many people just take the compliment."

"Depends on who this 'they' are and if I would like to accept the compliment from the likes of you," he hissed as he transformed. A light blue; somewhat identical jet pulled up to Starscream's side as the temporary leader stood towering over the man. "You don't seem afraid."

Bruno shrugged with a smile as he took another long drag from his doped up cigar. Starscream narrowed his eyes as his sensory inputs detected the scent of the smoke that wafted upwards. "You humans don't live that long and the intake of that just shortens your already incredibly short life." Again the man shrugged and took another drag; this one much shorter.

"I'm having a hard time accepting that a handsome robot such as you won't accept my compliment." He chuckled with a devilish smile.

Thundercracker let out a loud rumbling laugh as Starscream glared at the human. "Just tell me your proposal." Starscream hissed kicking his brother away from him. "And if you don't make it fast I may just _extract_ the information I need from you I have many more pressing issues to take care of."

Bruno held his hands up in mock surrender. "I do have a plan let me explain. My people and I have created the draft of a restraint that would be big enough to trap one of your enemies. What we need from you is equipment and an opportunity."

"To test on one of my own?" He asked airily already knowing the answer but he knowing humans needed their pathetic simpering egos prodded.

"No on one of the-," a shrill cry broke the man out of his thoughts as he covered his ears. The rest of the men dropped their useless guns and covered their own ears from the high-pitched cries. Starscream looked over to the secondary hangar where Skywarp looked frazzled holding the wailing Blackwing.

"There are tiny ones too?" Bruno hissed to his men over the crying.

Starscream being thrown out of his 'business' mode walked quickly to his sparkling and picked him up out of his trine-mates arms. "_Shh Shh my baby,_" he cooed cuddling the sobbing Blackwing. Slowly and surely Blackwing began to calm his cries dying out. "_Skywarp get the formula Hook gave you_."

The purple and black flier nodded and disappeared into the back. Starscream turned around and walked over to the men. "You have four days to do this and you will be working with the best I have." He growled as Skywarp passed him the formula.

Bee was by himself. Alone. In a plane headed to Diego Garcia. His engine rumbled excitedly gaining the attention of the few men in the plane that weren't already staring at the Camaro. Epps sat by the front of the car and chuckled.

"You doing okay Bumblebee?" he got a loud rumbling in response. "Nice. I'll bet you're excited to meet up with your… fellow Autobots." Bee made a sound that was similar to the 'Mhmm!' "And NEST has a surprise for you."

"_A surprise for me?_" he quoted and Epps smiled.

"Yeah but we gotta wait until we reach the base." He said and the pilot mumbled something. "Looks like that will be sooner than later. Land in five."

Bumblebee had been around for under the human correspondent of two million years and he hasn't really been this excited since he came into the Autobot ranks with Blurr. Blurr… killed by that sick Decepticon Shockwave and Wheeljack went insane with the intense pain that followed and hasn't been heard of since.

The large C-17 touched ground with a loud screech and the men and few women stood cautiously, grabbing hold of the handles, ready to exit when they came to a complete stop. The plane made a jerk lurching forward then stopping. It was quiet for a moment before the door opened excruciatingly slow. Bumblebee revved his engines in pure anxiety.

Once the door was fully opened Bee raced out onto the warm roads of the base in Diego Garcia.

Ironhide looked up when he heard the loud revving of the engine and screech of tires. "Is that… That couldn't be."

"It's Bumblebee," Optimus said switching into his bipedal form. Ratchet dropped his tool on Ironhides foot in shock when he saw the yellow Camaro speeding rapidly towards them. Bee changed into his sentient form and tackled his leader to the ground with a happy chirp. His other teammates tackled him with smiles on their faceplates each talking rapidly asking questions in their own native tongue.

He chatted quickly as Epps neared Lennox. "Hey, we gotta tell them were leaving in 12 hours."

"I know, but he just got back and hasn't seen them since Mission City." Lennox smiled squeezing the techies shoulder. "We'll tell 'em when they aren't in the wake of a reunion."

A few hours later the Autobot's all sat in the large briefing hangar. Only Bee and Optimus were in their bipedal forms as they started the briefing process. Epps and Lennox stood up on a metal balcony to be eye level with the two, even if Bee was about as tall as the actual contraption.

"Alright so major Decepticon activity here in Zimbabwe, and all roads lead to Rome." Lennox joked and the two Autobot's looked at them funny. "It's a joke. In ancient times the roads all literally lead to Ro- okay anyways so we gotta keep this one quieter than the Dam incident."

"What happened at the dam?" Bee whispered.

"I'll tell you later." Optimus whispered giving Bumblebee a reassuring brush of their fingers.

Lennox continued knowing the two were listening and not missing a thing, he made brief eye contact Epps who smiled at the gesture. "So they do ask that we are gentle with the artifacts and buildings." He smiled. "And wheels are up in 8 hours so get ready to go yeah?"

Starscream watched as Bruno pinned Optimus to the floor of the Colusseum. "Prime," he hissed and Optimus struggled under the pin.

"Starscream." He narrowed his blue optics at the Decepticon.

"Yes, and now bondless thanks to you and the sneaky Primus forsaken bug." Two large mechs landed atop the edges of the ancient structure. "You and the rest of your fragging Autobots." He growled glancing away from the struggling Autobot leader. Bumblebee worriedly stepped closer and looked up at Starscream who was glaring at him. "Get the small one Skywarp."

The younger seeker smiled darkly. "Love to Screamer." He said and dropped down besides the yellow Camaro.

Starscream slammed his foot down on Optimus' chest pressing him down so that his armor was screaming that it couldn't take the pressure and strain. "You will pay Prime," he growled aiming at the larger mech.

Skywarp hissed as another shot hit him. The little bot could sting. 'Slag,' he thought thinking of all the fits Starscream would throw. He grabbed the yellow bot and threw him into the stone wall. "I'm going to rip you apart!" he growled again picking Bumblebee up and he threw him over the wall into the fights that were occurring on the other side.

Thundercracker watched observing the farthest from fighting. He was holding Blackwing in his arms protecting the little one from sight. It was soundly asleep his audio receivers turned on mute, Starscream didn't want him waking and putting them all in danger.

"Thundercracker to Barricade," he radioed.

"Barricade here," came the crackly reply.

"Starscream just signaled that you're up." He said and closed the link between them. Seconds later the smaller Decepticon came roaring in and tackled Prime. Starscream snuck away from the battle and came up by Thundercracker and took the sleeping youngling. "He's going to die."

"I am well aware." Starscream replied. "The Fallen told me to rid ourselves of him. A pity Barricade was a good Nanny."

They went silent watching the fight. It was _very_ clear Barricade wasn't going to survive. Moments later the fatal moment came and Barricades optics offlined, his spark sparked and fizzed out. Barricade was no more. "Such a pity you ran away Starscream," Prime taunted focused on the two sets of red slits and the silhouettes of the two seekers.

"I did not run." Starscream retorted passing Blackwing back to Thundercracker. "Retreat. Call Skywarp and the others to do the same we've done what we needed to." He whispered in Cybertronian. "Farewell Prime we will see you again." He ripped a piece of the wall off and threw it to the other mech distracting him enough so the two could transform and fly off. Soon the other seeker was trailing behind them.

Optimus watched the three flying off. They turned beginning to circle the city going farther and farther away. "What was the point of that? Destroy Rome and fly off!" Lennox asked as he was followed by the rest of the group of NEST.

"It was a distraction. We fell for Starscream's distraction."

"Distracting us from what?" Ratchet asked. "The all-spark shard is still at Diego Garcia."

"I'm not sure," the leader replied looking at Bee who was limping up to him. "But I have a feeling we will soon know."

**Aaaannnnd then you watch the first half of the movie and I will have a chapter up :) Yes my darlings I am back and I'm never leaving :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**+1month later**

For so long a period they had been without their rightful leader and now, with the all-spark shard they were getting him back. Starscream was giddy, Starscream was terrified, and Starscream just wanted a break from looking at all the slagging charts and unborn sparklings!

He growled at the chart and felt a small tug on his wing. Black wing tottered up to him and he scooped the little one up with one hand and entered the info on the datapad. He looked into the purple optics one last time before pressing the little one close in a tight hug.

Starscream was terrified that when Megatron got back he would terminate Blackwing or reject Blackwing or him. Or both. He had no idea what their leader would do and feared for his young ones life kept him close at all times. He wouldn't lose this little bit of happiness.

He set Blackwing back down just before he heard the harsh sound of thrusters dying and two thuds were heard as Megatron touched down. Blackwing stared up at the large mech that hadn't noticed the small sparkling.

"Starscream, I'm home." He growled clasping his claws together. His dental plates ground together as he glared at the seeker.

"L-lord Megatron!" He stuttered, surprised at the line. Blackwing gave a quiet chirp that neither seemed to notice. "I-I didn't expect you back so soon!"

"Why? You have more traitorous plans to fulfill?" he gripped his Second in Command and threw him against the wall.

Starscream inwardly groaned as he hit the wall. "Someone had to take command." Wrong words. He knew it the instant they left his mouth.

Megatron growled in frustration and anger. He gripped Starscream's throat slamming him into a column.

"Careful fragile Sparklings!" he wheezed as his wing pierced the holding cell spilling out the energon and the sparkling. It wouldn't survive it was months too early. The larger mech threw his second on the

Blackwing huffed and began to wail loudly. Megatron glared at the small sparkling. "Whose child is this!" he shouted and all the nearby bots vanished not wanting to feel the wrath of Megatron so soon. Starscream crawled over to the sparkling scooping the fussing child up holding him close whispering old cybertronian songs stroking his head gently. "This is your child?" Megatron asked holding out his claw to Starscream who took the offer and was help up onto his feet.

"Yes _he _is mine." Starscream nodded his thanks and moved to leave the bay but Megatron gripped his arm. "Yes? Don't you have to speak with The Fallen?"

"He can wait; who is the second?" Starscream looked at him seriously.

"An incompetent fool," he hissed jerking his arm from the steel grip. "And take this to Hook he should be in the chamber." And he left with the squirming sparkling that kept looking over to the silver mech.

Megatron wasn't happy at the moment; he was in dire need of a recharge and was frustrated with his Second and bondmate. He didn't _do _anything this time. Or rather anything too terrible.

"Blackwing! Blackwing come back!" Skywarp hissed as he chased the small mech down the hall but the little tyke was faster than the older seeker. "Slaggit!" he swore as the young seeker scrambled behind Megatron's legs. "U-uh m-my lord!" he saluted. "I need to get Blackwing back to Starscream."

"I can handle it."

"B-but!" Megatron glared at Skywarp who stood straight with a worried looked plastered onto his faceplates. "Yes sir. Oh knock before you go in he's in much needed recharge."

The Decepticon leader just picked up the sparkling tentatively and made his way to Starscream's chamber. The small sparkling cooed at him and Megatron looked at him oddly; the small creature looked up at him a small toy in hand. W-wait that wasn't a toy, Megatron thought looking at it.

He pulled the small item from the sparkling letting the little one rest in his hand as he examined it. It was a set of stasis cuffs. What on Cybertron was Starscream doing letting his sparkling play with stasis cuffs for? Did they really have no toys for sparklings? Wasn't that what sparklings need most; toys to stimulate their CPU's and such?

"Odd," he mused pulling the stasis cuffs from the small one who gave no cry of disappointment in the loss of his 'toy.' "Why would your motherbot do letting you play with these?" Blackwing gave a little coo of curiosity peering at the leader with bright purple eyes. "Strange that your optics aren't red yet. Aren't all newborns patched within days or being born?"

His outer musings stopped when he came outside a door that read; "Starscream" in clear cybertronian. Megatron sighed and rapped on the door. No answer. "Starscream?" he called out calmly with no answer back. "Starscream open the door!" again with the silence. He growled and punched in the override code in the key pad on the right side of the doors letting it 'beep' in acceptance and open with a faint 'whoosh.'

The chamber was quiet and peaceful. Something polar opposite to Starscream in every which way, other than when he was in recharge. Megatron stepped lightly into the dimly lit room searching for the sparklings crib so he could set the little one down.

A crash from beyond the room drew both the bots attention Blackwing squirming in his arms trying to get to the source of the sound. Shouts in cybertronian gave away the position of the Second in Command (he would never be the 'former' SIC as long as there was a Decepticon leader named Megatron still operating).

The colorful profanities in their native language caused Megatron to raise a brow in surprise. He knocked on the small area that had lights shining above and below it. He made eye contact with Blackwing who twitched his wings as if in a shrug. The doors slid violently open with a furious looking Starscream just beyond it.

"You. What the fragging slag are _you_ doing with my sparkling? Where the slag is Skywarp!" He growled his claws forming fists.

"My lovely traitorous second I dismissed him from his duty; he was failing ultimately and I brought you your young sparkling back to you before he could fly off and disappear into the dark recesses of space never to be heard from again." He retorted holding up the stasis cuffs. "Why did he have these?"

"I don't know why he had those he must have grabbed them out of my lab when I was not looking." He whispered pulling back his sparkling who was more than happy to be back with his motherbot.

"And why are his optics not changed yet? Or are you trying to get him terminated?"

Starscream glared and tightened his grip on the little mech who giggled and buried his face in Starscream's neck as if it was all a game. "He as well as any other bot out there has the right to choose his faction or did your stasis prevent you from remembering? Oh wait you wouldn't know of freedom! You forced me to become a Decepticon just like my brothers!"

Megatron slammed his fist into the labs wall puncturing straight through to expose the live wires he brought out along with his fist. "If I recall correctly it was _you_ who joined with _me_, and it was _you_ who chose to convert your brothers to our cause. Not me."

"It was you; you tricked me, you lied to me, you manipulated me, and you hated me from the start. You never wanted me you only wanted the power that came with me."

"Lies!" Megatron roared towering over the flier who and dropped the squirrely sparkling letting him crawl to cover. He grabbed Starscream's wing and flung him out of the small hidden lab and into the chamber, his claw pulling off a small bit of the wing. "YOU had an affair with someone to create that primus-forsaken sparkling that will be terminated as soon as this war is over!" Starscream's optics widened.

"No! No! Not the child! Leave the child let him go free! Terminate me instead!" Megatron bent down low over the cowering mech.

"And let you free from pain that is ripping me to shreds seeing you mother some other bots slagging child? I think not!"

Starscream paused, peering at him angrily and curiously as the realization of what Megatron said sunk in. "So he really has to see mummy and daddy fight? With daddy not accepting him as his own? You've sunken so low Megatron thinking I would cheat after all this time."

It was then Megatron's turn to pause. "He's mine?" he turned back to look at the hiding sparkling.

Starscream scoffed standing with the help of the wall. "Does he look like any other bot? And why the primus would I go to another bot when you're the only one with any real power and any real connection between us?"

Megatron stuttered for words as he watched Starscream limp into the lab and retrieve his child bringing Blackwing out for a closer look. "I didn't change his eyes because I wanted you to see him before I am forced to change him." He stroked the little mechs cheek. "He looks better this way. I want him to have the ability to choose his faction instead of us choosing for him even if he does seem much more of a Con than Bot."

Starscream softly scrapped at Megatron's cheek looking into his eyes. "I am glad you're back." He pressed his lips to his leaders in a soft sad kiss. "I missed you and it was a long painful carrying without you."

"Let me make it up to you my beloved Starscream," he whispered touching the injury that was now leaking energon. "Sorry about that." Starscream looked down and gave a slight shrug.

"We have tempers; that is a part of us. Let's reacquaint you two?" he asked holding Blackwing out to the leader who picked the small mech up. "Blackwing," purple optics looked to his mother-bot, "this is your father and second creator; Megatron leader of the Decepticon's."

Thanks for reading :) sorry for the bit of a wait but I've been sick and had surgery on my mouth (wisdom teeth pulled and a tooth exposed Dx) so I got a bit of time to finish this :)

And if it makes no sense blame it on the painkillers that I am doped up on to rid myself of the excruciating pain :C I did review it and try to fix the grammar and spelling but Word sucks and tells me random (correct) words are wrong so please tell me if you see something terribly wrong?

Any questions feel free to ask I will normally ALWAYS answer you okay? Okay!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Nemesis was quiet as the many bots not on duty were happily in recharge. Except for three still awake bots two of which were very unhappy with the wide awakening of the late hour.

Skywarp's optics twitched as he watched Blackwing, who really should have been in deep recharge, run around the playroom directly connected to Megatron's previous office and Starscream's temporary office. The power hungry bot still refused the actual position after his carrying stage which made no sense to his trine-mates but they shrugged it off anyways.

"Why did their kid have to be a night owl? A night owl! And us put in charge!" Thundercracker whined sliding down the wall to the floor. "I hate this! I want one of those nanny bots in here now!"

"Don't be such a baby T.C." Skywarp glared. How he wished he _could_ get a nanny bot in here to watch Blackwing but he couldn't; the little tyke was far too wild he would rip the bot to shreds and run off… Skywarp yawned his eyes closing slightly before he forced them back open with a start. "Must stay awake." He whispered sliding down the wall beside Thundercracker.

"Stay awake." T.C. whispered head falling back into the wall.

"Wide awake…" Skywarp yawned again and the world went black the last thing both remember is the mischievous growl from Blackwing and the hiss of a door opening. "Wait B'win dunt go o't there…"

Skywarp reopened his eyes and the door was wide open Starscream and Megatron standing there slack jawed fury imbedded in their eyes.

"What happened here!" the furious flyer screeched noting the little claw marks on the door and surrounding area.

T.C. and Skywarp blinked the weary grogginess left of recharge from their systems as they peered around the sparklingless playroom. "Oh no." Skywarp whimpered realizing the time. They had fallen asleep and Blackwing was nowhere in sight.

"Skywarp Thundercracker I left him in your care and he's gone! Blackwing is GONE!" Starscream shrieked. "WHERE THE SLAG IS MY SPARKLING! HUH? WHERE IS HE?"

"Starscream I'm so sorry!" Thundercracker cowered as Starscream lifted him in the air shoving him into the wall.

"I suggest you tell us where our sparkling is," Megatron growled aiming his fusion cannon at the whimpering Skywarp. "Where is he?" the low growling echoed in the room.

"I don't know! I don't remember!" Skywarp cried out. "I don't remember!" he sobbed again.

"Get remembering or Hook will disassemble your CPU so _we_ can have a better look!" the fearless leader shouted as his second threw his trine mate across the room into a small pile of useless datapads. A shattering sound unlike the one of smashed datapads or bots reached each audio receptor.

"That sounded like glass." Skywarp whispered watching as Thundercracker pulled a small metal and glass square out from below him. The glass was cracked and falling from its place, behind the failing protective layer of glass was a hologram picture of Blackwing when he was still being carried by Starscream. The blue glow of bodily energon glowed around the edges of the fetal sparkling in the holo-pic.

Starscream picked it out of Thundercrackers hands and turned it over so he could see. "This was so long ago…" he whispered as Megatron looked at the holo-pic tracing the edges of the broken glass.

"Where would Blackwing hide?" Megatron asked diverting the attention from the mysterious picture.

XxxxxxxxxxxX (A/N: this is after the little Shanghai incident as well as the one where Sam finds the shard because Meggsy here wouldn't be around if he hadn't of found it and Arcee is just one bot because the three made no sense even after the commentary and behind the scenes stuff umkay? Umkay.)

Optimus stopped just outside the massive hanger in his vehicle mode. With so many humans running around if he was in his bipedal mode someone would be seriously injured and he highly doubted it would end up being him.

"Optimus!" Lennox cheered patting the front of the semi. "How ya doin?"

"I am as I always am; fine. Even better now that Bumblebee will be returning to us. Unfortunate that he had to return under the circumstances but any member of my team returning is a welcome thing." He replied. Epps smiled at Optimus.

"I heard!" the large black man said. "Bee coming back, you must be over joyed!"

"I am ov-," a loud laugh cut the Autobot leader off. A large black truck pulled up beside the semi, the truck being the source of the laughter.

"He wouldn't stop talking about Bees' return since he got the call." Ironhide said with a laugh remaining in his vehicle mode.

"Stop teasing the mech 'Hide!" Arcee said driving past.

"Thank you Arcee." Optimus greeted as the lone femme bot drove past.

"Anytime Optimus!"

"They're landing," Epps said and Optimus revved his engine in excitement feeling the closeness of his bondmate. Lennox let out a groan drawing everyone's attention. Epps let out an identical groan when he saw where Lennox was looking. "Damn. Galloway's ass-kisser." He groaned as a fat balding man waddled his way towards them.

"Incoming Unidentified Object!" A young woman announced unintentionally distracting the two from Mr. Miller who was looking very frustrated. "It's gaining speed and is estimated to land in two minutes!" the light panic in her voice was evident as the Master Sargent and Major scrambled up the stairs to see the screen the young brunette was looking at with worry.

"It's like the size of a bird. Are we sure it's not a bird?" Lennox asked scratching his head. Optimus, who had transformed and came over to the screen, furrowed his metallic brow. "Should we shoot it down?"

"That isn't a bird Major my own sensors are positive that it is not a bird but shooting it would be unwise for we do not know if it is friend or foe. It would be unfortunate to send the wrong message."

The many people in the hanger grew quiet as they either watched on the screens or watched the sky looking for the rapidly falling object several preparing for the worst. The ground shook as the small object landed violently in shallows of the water's edge spurting wet sand, dry sand, water, and a few sea creatures.

Optimus tore his optics from the screen when he heard a squeak of awe coming from the entrance of the hangar. Bumblebee was standing watching the scene in his bipedal form. "Optimus," he croaked hoarsely giving the leader a soft smile as he neared.

"Ratchet," Optimus said pulling the medic from his thoughts as he stared at the spot where the object landed.

"I'm on it Optimus." He replied transforming and speeding off to the site.

"Ironhide Lennox?"

"We're with you Optimus!" the human smiled as he and several other men piled into the bed of the GMC and zooming off behind Ratchet. Satisfied with the amount of people and security that was taking place Optimus himself transformed and speed off to the site followed closely by a yellow Camaro.

Sand was not good for cars. In fact sand in an undercarriage was hell to clean out. Bumblebee knew this from experience and he still drove out onto the beach following his bond-mate and his curiosity of what had landed on the beach.

He stopped short and transformed looking out at Ratchet whose face became that of confusion and shock. "Optimus." The medic called out beckoning the two forward. The five humans who had followed looked on from their spots thigh high in the water.

"Maybe wading wasn't my smartest idea…" Lennox realized as they walked waist deep in the freezing cold water.

Bee stood behind them watching Ratchet hold it out a ways. "Optimus it's a sparkling."

"I haven't seen one of them in years…" Ironhide whispered to Bumblebee who nodded his agreement.

"It's a baby robot! Aww!" Lennox cooed.

"Now they got babies?" Epps groaned splashing the water in slight frustration.

"This is no 'adorable' little baby Captain Lennox, with sparklings come trouble and with trouble comes Decepticons." Ratchet hissed. "And this one is clearly _not_ an Autobot just looking at it. And it must only be a few months old considering the armor has been damaged fully."

"No it doesn't look like that of any regular Autobot… Ratchet get him back to the base and patch him up there then we can talk."

The medic nodded and ran off to the base followed by Ironhide. "Captain Lennox can you get Sam Witwicky here as soon as you can? I will inform you of why later but its important Sam is safe here now."

"Yeah sure just tell me why when you can." Will said getting out of the water. Several other Autobots, remaining in their vehicle form, pulled up near the group.

"Optimus is there a sparkling here?" Arcee asked nervously.

"Autobots go back to base we will talk later after Ratchet and I deliberate on the matter." He assured them as he transformed into his vehicle form.

"Bee!" he heard Sideswipe cry as he pulled away from the beach.

**Gosh this chapter had me on roadblock for days! I hate it right now and yes it may not make much sense even though half of it was pure filler and the rest was actual story.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Again any questions; ask them. I do answer. I have had lots of questions on other fics and people told me (constantly) that they had been afraid to ask for fear of offense I promise I don't bite… over the internet lol and I don't get offended if you didn't get something and it happens to be something I know I did bad at explaining at so yeah.**

**-FLH :)**


End file.
